Live Chat Guidelines
Live chat guidelines Many of us here at Conquer Club enjoy the site so much that we often find ourselves looking for something to do between turns in our games, the start of the next round of speed games with our buddies, or while we wait for a witty response to something we posted in the forums. As a result, sooner or later you are bound to wander into Live Chat looking to shoot the breeze for a few minutes or several hours. Although Live Chat is a happening place, and you can find a plethora of interesting things inside, let's take a moment to review a few guidelines about the type of behavior expected from an upstanding CC member. let's go over some rules First and foremost, the rules of Live Chat start with the current Forum Guidelines previously established for the intent of keeping things under control in the forums. However, for the sake of being thorough, and because Live Chat is a world of its own, let's take a look at a few specific things a little more closely: Bigotry: Not tolerated at all; no forms of bigotry allowed in live chat or the forums. Spam: Not tolerated in any form whether smilies, text, or characters. Flaming: Will not be tolerated. Links: Any links in live chat must follow the site guidelines. Links that force a user to automatically join a game are not allowed. In addition, links to sites containing nudity or pornography are NOT allowed. All users are responsible for any and all material on a link. Ignorance is not an excuse, so post links with great caution as any posted links are treated on a case by case basis as far as the discipline ladder is concerned. Personal Information: Any personal information or photos of any member is to be regarded as private and should never be posted except by the member it belongs to (although we would advise against posting your personal info). Sexual Conversations: Sexual innuendo and light conversations can be entertaining, but do not take it very far. Minors do use this site, so please refrain from sexually explicit material. Social Tab will contain conversations and no requests for games. Callouts Tab will contain requests for games and teammates for games only. These can be real-time, speed, or tournament games. No social conversations in the callouts window. Help Tab will be a place where players can ask questions and get answers on topics related to Conquer Club. Participants are expected to give helpful, correct answers and will be removed if they do not follow this rule. During certain official contests, an additional tab may appear between Social and Callouts. This tab is moderated and you need to obey moderator instructions as to the proper use of that tab. English is the preferred language of Live Chat, although not the only language. If it becomes difficult for other users to carry on conversations due to a foreign language being used, you may be asked to take it to a private chat. This is at the discretion of the moderator and should be followed like any other moderator request. Note: This is not an exhaustive list of Chat Rules. Please remember the general community guideline to not be annoying. Moderating techniques Chatters (or chat mods) are the ones who are in charge of keeping the public chat rooms fun for all the users. They are volunteers and members of the site first, but if you have a question or concern, please ask one of them. *Chatters are expected to adhere to the rules and their own warnings in an interest of fairness. If you feel that a Chatter is abusing their position, please inform the Head Chatter or an Admin; don't try to cause a riot over it in the public rooms. Warnings: A chat mod may give a warning for violating any of those rules. When a warning is given, all the members in the room are required to heed the warning. Kicks: A kick is given when a user fails to follow a moderator's warning. The user is removed from the room for a short time, and the kick is recorded by the moderator. A kick is equivalent to a Formal Warning in the forums. Vacations: Repeatedly ignoring warnings and kicks will earn a user a vacation. Vacations start at 24 hours and can quickly increase after that. Don't press your luck any further. Permaban: If a user continues to abuse their time in Live Chat, their privilege to use the feature will be removed. There's no coming back from a permaban. Useful information Please see this post for a guide to useful chat commands